oncelersmasterpostfandomcom-20200214-history
Fandom Pairings
This is certainly not a complete list of all of the ships that this fandom has spawned, but it will hopefully highlight on a good deal of the popular ones. Classic Oncest One of the most popular ships in the Once-ler fandom is Oncest. Oncest involves two versions of the 2012 Onceler in his timeline; the Onceler before his success, and after. The name "Classic Oncest" is due to the many other AU oncest ships that grew after ask blogs became a big thing, in order to better organize the tags. The ship can be both sexual, and platonic in nature. There are depictions of forms of abuse, rape and/or other kinds of violence in the fanart and fanfiction. However in other cases the pairing is portrayed in a lighter and sweeter tone. It really depends on who the fan work is coming from, so be aware of that. While there are now a lot of different varieties of Oncest itself, "classic oncest" is just straight 2012 pre success Onceler, and 2012 Green Suited Onceler. The tag can be found over at #classic oncest 7212 This pairing is between the Onceler depicted in the 2012 movie, and the Onceler depicted in the 1972 book and cartoon. Arguably more "classic" than "classic oncest" but I digress. A related ship is "seventre" between two ask blogs who are a 2012 and 1972 onceler as well. You'll have more luck finding related fanwork in the #seventre tag then the #7212 tag unfortunately, for those who prefer pairings outside of ask blogs. As a note, The tag #72/12 is unviewable via the tumblr tagging system because of the dash. Old Normaler This version of Normaler depicts them as older versions of themselves. Depending on the interpretation though, they could have had a relationship previously in the past and have reunited, or they met for the first time when they were indeed older. Norma in the 2012 movie is Ted Wiggin's grandmother. She is the one who told him about the Once-ler, and how to get him to talk about what happened to the Truffula Valley. In another scene as well, she buys marshmallows for Ted to give to the Once-ler. There is yet to be a seperate tag for Old!Normaler and Young!Normaler. You can view everything under #normaler. Young Normaler This version of Normaler depicts them as younger versions of themselves meeting in the past and falling in love. There are some fans who think the Once-ler is Ted's grandfather for this reason. Norma seems to know quite a lot about the Once-ler in the movie, thus triggering the idea that connections between the two leads to a past love life. There is yet to be a seperate tag between Old!Normaler and Young!Normaler. You can view everything under #normaler. Tedrey The only canon pairing presented in the 2012 movie. In the 2012 movie, Ted had first sought out the Once-ler, initially because he knew Audrey was interested in trees and the outside. Because she had never seen a tree, he thought maybe he could find one for her, though it soon became more than that for him. Being one of the only truly canon pairings, they have a lot going for them in that regard. The pairing itself is usually portrayed with a sweeter and lighter tone. The tag can be found over at #Tedrey Audler This is a pairing between the young Onceler and Audrey from the 2012 movie. Usually they are depicted very close in age in fan depictions. There has never been a single ask blog version of this pairing, though the ship itself does exist and has its own tag, #Audler. Tedler This is a pairing between the young Onceler, and Ted Wiggins. Depending on where the Tedler is coming from, a warning for mild shota; the age gap between the two in this time frame varies, so be aware of that. There has never been a single ask blog version of this pairing, though the ship itself does exist in small quantities. Glovecest Literally just hands, and can be adapted to any pairing. It makes more sense if you look at the tag. Swaggermint The first big ask blog ship, and the first big ship between an ask blog and a tumblr user. It was between Swag Oncelerand Peppermimint in the very early days of the fandom. You can see how the ship evolved in Swag Onceler's tag for the user over here. PrismaSwag The second big ship between an ask blog and a tumblr user, which of course happens to involve Swag Onceler yet again. Popular fellow, isn't he? This time, it's with tumblr user Prismahays, who deactivated their old blog and has moved on to a new space. This is a ship that later went on to become canon. You can see how it has evolved in Swag Onceler's tag for the user over here. Blookie A ship between an ask blog and a tumblr user; at one point was pretty much ask blog canon. The two were tumblr user pookiebrr (now changed url) and the aftermath ask blog known as the-blind-onceler which has gone inactive. At its height, it was fairly popular. Other Ships between Ask Blogs and Tumblr Users The three ships listed above were not the only ships between ask blogs and tumblr users by far; many others abounded, notables of which included: * Cowboy and Blithe * Carson and The Anonler * Captain and Bootycallfish * Strapple and Beanpole * Ring and Smutty * Tazzney Swoncest Are you really surprised to see Swag Onceler show up for a third time in a row? This time, it's another ask blog, namely, Oneler. You can view the progression of how it occured with their first interaction here. Be careful if you interact with Swag kids, you just might be shipped with him to the point of having your own damn tag. That tag being this time, #swoncest. Switter Here we see Swag Onceler being thrown around a fourth time in a row, this time with Bitter Onceler!What's it with this guy and aftermath fellows? Perhaps he has a "type" and nobody was aware of it until now. Seventre Basically 7212 brought into being via two ask blogs; those two ask blogs being, ask-the-72-onceler and asktheyoungentrepreneur. Considering the ship's popularity, you are more likely to find 7212 content in the #seventre tag as opposed to any tag invented for 7212 itself. Considering these two ask blogs are very close in both personality and plotline to their canonic counterparts, this shouldn't pose too much difficulty for those who are not fond of ask blogs. 12tre (entrelve) A ship between two ask blogs, ask-the-2012-onceler and asktheyoungentrepreneur. Interesting, since both are essentially Suited Oncelers; this ship is pretty much in decline now that asktheyoungentrepreneur is no longer updating, though 2012 Onceler is still trucking along just fine. Empted A crackship between Ted Wiggins and his cereal, because he really did seem into kissing his Empty-Os during the movie. You know it must really be into crackship territory with the amount of other strange ships that are produced in total and complete sincerity. And yes, the cereal box did have its own ask blog. Warning for autoplay on their blog. The O'Hare Pair The two salesman from the beginning of the 2012 Lorax movie...okay so maybe it's not really as canon in that it was never openly said, but they were sharing a milkshake with two twisty straws on what looked like a date. No more has to be said on the subject, okay? Steampunk Ships Ask-steampunk-onceler has created so many ships that I'm going to condense them all into one category by themselves. First, let's go over the ships between the characters present in this blog. There are four characters present here; At the nucleus is the Onceler himself nicknamed "Steamler," who is the inventor of two Robots, "Greedlerbot" and "Onciebot." Norma Wiggins exists in this universe herself to. So to break them all down into the three biggest categories shipped: # Steamcest: Steamler and Greedlerbot # Botcest: Greedlerbot and Onciebot # Steam Normaler: Steamler and Norma Wiggins These are simply the main ones, though there are other varieties present; Norma Wiggins and Greedlerbot for example, or Steamler and Onciebot. Where things took a turn though is with Creamcest, which is a ship between Steamler and Crudler from ask-pimp-greedler. This covers all the the big ones from there. Ghostmo This is an ask blog ship between ask-thelivingonce-ler and moirin-mcgillicuddy, a ship which also happened to be canon at one point. The relationship is now over canonically, but the tag for this ship as you may guess, can be found over at #ghostmo. Sleepcest This is an ask blog ship between bedtime-oncelerand Insomnialerand its actual canonity appears to be up in the air; however it is popular enough to warrant a tag, accessible over at #sleepcest for viewing and use. Chemicalphobia This is an ask blog ship between scaredandconfusedler and andrew-j-sunderland an original character that was deoncelerized at some point. This ship is at the time of writing, ask blog canon. The tag accessible is viewable over at #chemicalphobia if you are more interested in this ship. GoldPaint This is an ask blog ship between ask-the-gold-ler and Paintler. Swonag This is an ask blog ship between Swoneler and Onagler. Money on Wheels This is an ask blog ship between two personifications: thepersonificationofmoneyand askracecarbed. OneMare This is an ask blog ship between Onelerand ask-nightmare-onceler. Thneednight/Noir This was an ask blog ship between Thneednight, a now deactivated ask blog and Noir Onceler. As you can obviously see, this ship is defunct, but was at one point, quite popular. 72/Firstler This is an ask blog ship between ask-the-72-onceler and ask-thefirst-ler so yes this is in fact a ship between two 1972 Oncelers; 72 being when the fellow is running the business in his prime, and first-ler when things have gone shot to hell and he's living in his lerkim.